


Jongho's First Time

by yeosanqies



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom Jongho, First Time, Fluff at the beginning, I wrote this instead of studying, M/M, Top Yeosang, fluff at the end, jongho is NERVOUS, jongho loves yeosang, jongsang, jongsang make me soft, reading it over again the smut scene is very small compared to the fluff, smut in the middle, so much love, what can i say, yeosang is happy to be there for him, yeosang loves jongho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:13:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23656651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeosanqies/pseuds/yeosanqies
Summary: Jongho and Yeosang have been together for quite some time and Jongho wants to take their relationship to the next level.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang
Comments: 7
Kudos: 115





	Jongho's First Time

It was a usual Friday night for the couple. The pair were in the living room together, watching a movie. Or one of the two was watching it. Jongho was somewhere else, his mind was somewhere else, certainly not focused on the movie. The younger was laying on his side, head laying in Yeosang’s lap while Yeosang mindlessly played with Jongho’s hair, which wasn’t helping his case for mind relocation. Yeosang is the best boyfriend Jongho’s ever had. He’s the only boyfriend he’s ever had, and they’re doing quite well if he would say so himself. They’re both in university; Yeosang one year above Jongho and they met at the school’s coffee shop which Yeosang works at. Jongho came in one day to study for his finals and the last thing he expected was to instantly fall for the cute barista behind the counter. He was smitten from day one, they both were. Jongho was stuttering through his order, trying to will down the blush rising to his face and Yeosang wanted to eat him up right then and there. Jongho never had the guts to ask out such a beautiful man so Yeosang did that for him. When Jongho came back the next week, Yeosang wrote his number on Jongho’s coffee cup and the rest is history. 

Jongho, you could say, was having a predicament. More like a nervous breakdown but don’t mind the details. Jongho loves Yeosang with all his heart and he would do anything for him. Well, almost anything, but that might change tonight. Jongho’s a virgin and Yeosang is not, they’ve had the conversation. Jongho asked a lot of questions with red cheeks and Yeosang happily answered every one. It ended with kisses and giggles and Jongho was so happy to have such a wonderful boyfriend. God, he got so lucky.

Jongho must have been quiet for too long because Yeosang asked, “what’s up, buttercup?” Looking down and away from the movie. Jongho looked up and sighed, “okay,” Yeosang moved Jongho’s bangs out of his eyes, “something’s on your mind.” Jongho just nodded and moved from his position to kneeling beside his boyfriend. “I love you,” was all that came from the younger. Yeosang just laughed and rested a hand on Jongho’s thigh, “I love you too, but I’m guessing that’s not what you wanted to tell me.” Jongho just shook his head, looking down at Yeosang’s hand and began to play with his fingers. 

Jongho let out another puff of air before beginning, “we’ve been together for a while.” Yeosang just hummed happily, “we’re coming up on a year soon.” Jongho smiled down at their fingers interlocking. He lifted their joined hands and kissed the back of Yeosang’s hand. Jongho was not one for showing affection so when he did it, he meant it. Yeosang blushed lightly at the action.

“I love you a lot, Sangie, and you mean the world to me, and I can’t thank you enough for being my boyfriend, and for always loving me.” Was he about to cry? Maybe, but shut up, he’s a sucker for romance. It was Yeosang’s turn to bring up their hands, kissing the back of Jongho’s, “you don’t have to thank me, Jongho. I’m oh so happy to be with you, I couldn’t ask for better.” Jongho finally looked up and into Yeosang’s beautiful brown eyes, both sets somewhat teary. “But you still have something on your mind, don’t you, love?” Yeosang brought up his free hand to hold the side of Jongho’s face, stroking his cheek with his thumb. The younger just leaned into the touch and closed his eyes for a second. Jongho reopened his eyes and took a final deep breath before saying,

“I’m ready.”

“Ready for what, sweetheart?” Curse Yeosang’s habit for calling him pet names that always cause butterflies in Jongho’s stomach.

Jongho took a big leap and moved on top of Yeosang’s lap, caging him in with his thighs. They’ve been in this position before, whether it was a heated make-out session or they were just missing each other that day, but now this position had a whole other meaning. Jongho leaned forward, “I want you, Kang Yeosang, to take me, please.” Jongho whispered shakily. It was like time stopped for Yeosang, he really just said those words. Yeosang had a suspicion that was what Jongho was talking about but now he finally said it and, whoa. Yeosang placed his hands on either side of Jongho’s face, forcing eye contact.

“Jongho, my sweet, love of my life, you’re sure? One thousand percent?” Yeosang said with the most straight face, this was no joking matter. The smaller boy just nodded his head, but Yeosang stopped him, “nope, I need words, Jongho.”

Jongho placed his hands atop of Yeosang’s, “Yeosang, my sweet, love of my life, I’m sure. I want you. I need you. I trust you. I love you.” Jongho said, with hopefully a look of absolute love and affection. Yeosang just stared into Jongho’s eyes before breaking out in a bright smile, “god, I’m so lucky,” he said before pulling his face forward and connecting their lips in a soft kiss. Jongho moved his hands to around the older’s neck and shuffled forward on Yeosang’s lap so they were chest to chest. Yeosang moved his hands down Jongho’s body, slowly moving up and down his sides, moving further down to slip his hands under the shirt Jongho had on. The youngest gasped at the feeling of Yeosang’s cold hands against his warm body. This also allowed the pair to deepen their kiss as their tongues danced together, there was no rush to get off tonight, tonight was all about taking it slow and making sure both parties feel good. 

“Sangie, Hyung, m-maybe we should go to t-the bedroom?” Jongho stuttered out as Yeosang’s nibble fingers played with his nipples. Yeosang nodded and placed a final kiss on Jongho’s plump lips, “you’re right, my love, let’s go.” Jongho moved back to get off the oldest’s lap, but his plan was stopped as Yeosang gripped the back of Jongho’s thighs, and lifted him up. Jongho wrapped his arms and legs around his boyfriend with a yelp.

“I’m too heavy, I can walk-“ “you’re tiny and cute and so help me god I will carry around the world and again to make you realize that, Choi Jongho.” And Jongho had nothing to say to that except for a quiet whimper and burying his head into Yeosang’s shoulder. Yeosang smiled at his small boyfriend and giggled, “you’re so cute,” he said as he walked out of the living room and down the hall to their bedroom. 

Yeosang placed Jongho on the bed, a hand on either side of the younger’s head. They both just stared at each other, taking in one another’s appearance. “You’re so beautiful, my prince.” Jongho blushed at the compliment. Something about the word 'beautiful' did that to Jongho, he doesn’t know why, but hearing it come from Yeosang’s mouth and in that deep voice, Jongho melts on the spot. “Oh, my baby is blushing.” Yeosang cooed as he placed kisses all over Jongho’s face, causing the younger to giggle, attempting to push Yeosang away. Yeosang moved his hands to Jongho’s sides and softly ticked all over. Jongho struggled to get away from Yeosang’s grip, doesn’t help that he’s boxed in all-around with Yeosang.

“Hyung, please, I-I can’t breathe, stop.” Yeosang just giggled along, “I will stop when you tell me you love me.” Jongho gasped for air, finding it hard to contain his laughter, “I-I love you. I love you. I love you so,” another gasp, “so much, Kang Yeosang. Please stop before I pass out.” And with that, “you’re so dramatic, but I love you too.” Yeosang just smiled and placed a kiss on Jongho’s nose. The boy underneath rolled his eyes as he finally composed himself. “You’re a menace.” He looked up at his boyfriend. Yeosang scoffed jokingly, “do you want me to tickle you again? Because I will.” Yeosang gripped Jongho’s sides. The younger shook his head quickly, “please no, I take it back. You’re a wonderful human being.” “I sense sarcasm but I’ll let it slide because you’re cute.” Jongho just smiled at his boyfriend’s comment, “thank you.”

Both boys just stared at each other. The reason they came in here finally coming back to reality. Jongho could feel Yeosang’s thumbs rubbing small circles against his stomach. “You’re still okay? You really want this? Because we can stop now, I’m okay until you are okay.” Yeosang, ever the gentleman. Jongho looked at him with so much fondness and held Yeosang’s head with his hands. “Hyung, I have never been more sure in my life about a decision. I love and trust you with all my heart. If I get uncomfortable, I’ll just tell you to stop but I know I can never be uncomfortable around you, you are far too kind to make me ever feel uncomfortable.” Yeosang was almost brought to tears at Jongho’s confession. The amount of trust Jongho has in him is immense and he will never break it, not in a million years.

It was Yeosang’s turn to let out a deep breath, “okay. I’m assuming you have given this some thought before, so do you know how you want to do this?” Yeosang asked. Jongho nodded his head, “me on my back?” Jongho’s cheeks heating up at just mentioning it. Yeosang smiled and kissed both red cheeks, “don’t be shy, this is important to know. That’s actually a good position, let’s me see your face so I can check if anything is wrong.” Jongho just nodded again, going quiet.

“Hey,” Yeosang kissed his cheek, “it’s okay to be nervous, I was my first time.”

“You were?”

“Incredibly.” Yeosang chuckled at the memory. That makes Jongho feel a little better. It’s okay to be nervous. 

Jongho felt Yeosang’s hand underneath his shirt again, “can I take this off?” The oldest asked. “Yes, please,” Jongho replied in a whisper. Yeosang smiled as he removed the item of clothing. He leaned down and placed a kiss on Jongho’s lips, moving down to leave some on his neck. Jongho just mewled at the feeling and grabbed at Yeosang’s shirt, his neck was quite sensitive they’ve discovered. Yeosang left his neck with a bite, to which Jongho yelped at, moving further down the smaller’s body. He nipped at both of Jongho’s pectorals and played with his nipples. All Jongho could do was whimper at the feeling, his body feels like it’s on fire and Yeosang’s mouth is like a cool, body of water; an overload of sensations. 

“I don’t think I tell you this enough,” Yeosang started, Jongho slightly jumped at how deep his voice has gotten, their eyes connecting as Yeosang licked over his almost present abdominal muscles, “but your body is so beautiful, Jongho. I wish I could spend all day just touching and kissing and biting it.” Yeosang finished with a bite to Jongho’s side. Jongho was speechless, maybe it was how hot it was in the room or it was how hot he felt underneath Yeosang’s gaze, but it was choking him and he loved it. “Y-you too.” was all that Jongho could mentally put together. The oldest smiled and leaned back up to plant a kiss on his boyfriend’s lips, “thank you, baby.”

They kissed again for a bit, Jongho pulling at the hem of Yeosang’s shirt, “off, please.” Jongho said and Yeosang abided, “anything for you, my love." Yeosang’s body was a sight to behold because you wouldn’t think he’s as fit as he lets on; always wearing a baggy shirt with some skinny jeans, but once that shirt came off, you know he works out a ton. They both do, actually. The two work out together at the school's gym. Yeosang goes more towards cardio while Jongho goes for the weights and they help each other out with either or. Jongho placed his hands on Yeosang’s chest, moving down his body and running his fingers through the bumps and ridges of his muscles. Ah, was that a shiver coming from Yeosang? Jongho filed that away for later. 

Their kissing began to heat up as hands ran over skin and gasps and moans were being emitted. Yeosang moved his hands down to Jongho’s sweats, “can I take these off, Jongie?” Yeosang looked for any hesitation in Jongho’s eyes, who looked only confident when he nodded his head 'yes'. The oldest nodded back and left him with a kiss as he leaned down to take off his pants. He slowly slipped them off Jongho’s toned legs, his beautiful tanned thighs finally seeing the light. Yeosang was an absolute sucker for thighs and Jongho’s were immaculate, he could probably write a ten thousand word essay on his thighs alone.

“God, your legs are so nice, Jongho,” Yeosang said as he slipped the pants off his legs entirely. The taller man began kissing up either leg, going back and forth until he reached the holy grail. “And your thighs, I love your thighs, just wanna,” he cut himself off by biting at Jongho’s thighs who cried out at the sudden motion. Yeosang spent a couple of minutes just admiring Jongho’s thighs, kissing and leaving bite marks all over them. Jongho just took it, arching his back slightly and gripping the sheets for some sort of leverage. Jongho gasped and shot his head up when he felt a hand on his hardened member. Their eyes locked and the feeling of the room did a complete one-eighty. “If I didn’t know any better, I’m thinking that you could get off with me just playing with your thighs, huh, baby?” Yeosang smirked at the younger male who just cried at a harder bite and squeezes to his dick. “Please, hyungie,” Jongho didn’t know what he was asking for, just _something _.__

__Yeosang moved back up and kissed Jongho, “okay, love, I’m here. Can you move yourself to the pillows please and thank you?” Yeosang asked, to which Jongho agreed and scooted towards their pillows, head resting on one. Yeosang smiled at the obedience and went to their shared dresser. He opened the top drawer and reached inside. Jongho just watched from where he was laying, wondering what his boyfriend was grabbing. Yeosang returned with two items: lube and a condom. Jongho thought that he was prepared because of his past relation- and nope. Not going there. He’s not thinking of Yeosang’s past lovers. He is Yeosang’s current lover and that is all that matters. Well, almost lover, about to be lover._ _

__Yeosang took his pants off before climbing on to the bed and in between Jongho’s legs, who instantly spread them. “You’re so good, my good boy, Jongie.” Yeosang praised his smaller boyfriend. Jongho just whimpered at the name-calling, such a sucker for being praised._ _

__“Here’s what’s going to happen,” Yeosang began as he traced a finger over Jongho’s body, “I’m going to open you up with my fingers,” Yeosang spoke so confidently, looking into Jongho’s eyes, almost having the younger in a trance, Jongho couldn’t look away, “then when you’re ready, I will make love to you, my prince. Is that alright?” Yeosang finished with his finger on Jongho’s bottom lip. The younger nodded and smiled, “that s-sounds good.” Jongho was red, for sure at the way Yeosang said everything so casually but he didn’t really care, Yeosang loves him and is going to take care of him and that’s all he could ask for. Yeosang smiled and kissed Jongho’s forehead, “okay, baby, good. I’m going to take these off now.” The oldest grabbed at Jongho’s underwear and slipped them over his legs and off the bed. A groan came from Yeosang, startling the younger male. “You look delectable,” Yeosang said before taking Jongho into his mouth. Jongho gasped at the sudden heat surrounding him but moaned as Yeosang slowly bobbed his head._ _

__Jongho grabbed at Yeosang’s hair, but not too harshly, he didn’t want to hurt the man. But Yeosang moaned at the feeling, which sent shivers up Jongho’s spine who unconsciously bucked his hips up. Jongho whispered a 'sorry' at Yeosang's direction who just shook his head and pulled off, much to Jongho's disliking. "It's okay, you can do more, Jongho, you won't hurt me." Yeosang smiled and there was something behind it but Jongho didn't know what. The younger nodded his head and laced his fingers in his boyfriend's hair. "Good boy," was Yeosang had to say as he went back down on Jongho's length. Per to Yeosang's request, Jongho slowly began to buck his hips up into his face, gripping Yeosang's hair a little tighter to hold himself back from fucking his throat._ _

__Yeosang looked up, as best he could from his position, and noticed that the younger male closed his eyes, his face emoting pure pleasure. Yeosang just smirked and sucked harder at the cock in his mouth, Jongho moaning at the action, his hips picking up speed._ _

__The older searched for the bottle of lube with one hand, while the other was still holding onto Jongho's hip to keep him balanced. Once found, Yeosang opened the bottle and squirted some of the contents onto his fingers. He rubbed them together to let the lube warm up and placed them against Jongho's hole. The smaller male's motions stuttering at the feeling but slowly regaining the rhythm he once had._ _

__"Please," Jongho moaned out at the pressure Yeosang's fingers had against his hole. Jongho looked down and made eye contact with Yeosang, who just smirked again but this time Jongho could see the devilish facial expression. Holding the contact, Yeosang slowly inserted a finger while sucking down Jongho. The younger could only just lay there and take it and moan for his boyfriend. His lover._ _

__Yeosang started pumping his finger to the same rhythm he bobbed his head on Jongho's cock. When he felt Jongho relax, he inserted a second finger. Jongho gasped and gripped the older's hair. They've done this before; fingering and blowjobs but somehow it always feels like the first time whenever they do it and it always feels incredible. Jongho would happily say. But right now, Jongho is finding it hard to say anything. The only words that he can think of and say are, "Yeosang, please," Jongho begged. The oldest pulled off, Jongho whimpered at the loss, to say, "I know, baby, but if you can hold on just a little bit more I promise it'll be worth it." Yeosang and Jongho were now face-to-face, Yeosang's fingers opening up Jongho._ _

__He felt exposed like this. Yeosang can see every face Jongho makes, he can feel every breathe Jongho releases, he can hear every sound Jongho says, but it's okay because it's Yeosang and only Yeosang who can feel, hear, see, taste, and touch him. Yeosang, the cute barista he fell for all those months ago, is about to make love to him and Jongho couldn't be happier. "What's going on inside that head of yours, hm?" Yeosang asked, breaking through Jongho's inner tangent. The younger hadn't realized that Yeosang had now three fingers inside of him. "I'm just really happy that you're here. You're here with me and I couldn't be more grateful for you being in my life," Jongho said as tears began to well into his eyes. Yeosang couldn't believe how adorable and small his boyfriend was being right now, he just wants to protect him from all the harmful things in the world. He welled up at Jongho's words too._ _

__"You are far too precious for this world, you know that? I wouldn't want to do this with anybody else, I hope you know that, Jongho." Yeosang placed a kiss on his forehead, "I'm glad I'm the one here with you and I'm glad you're letting me be here. I love you so much." Yeosang kissed away the tears on Jongho's cheeks. Jongho looked at Yeosang like he hung all the stars in the night sky, they both got so lucky._ _

__Yeosang removed his fingers, Jongho whined at the loss, "just one second, baby." Yeosang leaned back onto his haunches and grabbed for the condom. "C-can I do it?" Jongho asked just above a whisper. Yeosang groaned, "of course, baby, you're so cute." Jongho just blushed as Yeosang placed the packet in his hands and removed his underwear._ _

__The older placed himself back in front of Jongho, who sat up to kiss at Yeosang's body. Jongho's lips were so full and so soft, Yeosang loved it when they touched his body. The younger left some kisses and bites on Yeosang's neck and made his way down his body. He kissed at Yeosang's chest as he took ahold of his hard member. Yeosang hissed at the contact his cock is finally receiving. Jongho carefully opened the wrapper and pulled out the contents. He rolled down the condom with shaky hands, Yeosang's covered his, "it's okay, Jongho, I will take good care of you, alright?" Jongho let out a breath as he leaned back against the pillows, "I know, Sangie, I trust you." Jongho smiled at his boyfriend, who smiled back._ _

__Yeosang scooted himself forward to line himself up; one hand on Jongho's waist while the other held his dick still. "Are you ready, my love?" Yeosang asked, looking at Jongho's face for any hesitation. But none could be found as Jongho smiled and nodded, "yes, please, Sangie," cheeks blushing. Yeosang smiled sweetly as he pushed the head of his cock against the tight hole. As it popped through, both males moaned at the feeling._ _

__"Y-you okay?" Yeosang stuttered, holding himself back from thrusting his entire cock into the inviting heat. Jongho had no words to describe the feeling. He just felt hot and tight and a small amount of pain. "You can go ahead, S-sangie," Jongho started, "please."_ _

__Yeosang leaned forward to connect their lips, hopefully distracting Jongho from the pain. He pushed himself another couple inches forward, the velvety warmth encircling his whole body making him shiver. Jongho whimpered as Yeosang slowly slid himself home, their hips connecting. Both boys moaned at the feeling, they're finally here, together, in the most private and personal way two people could be, and neither boy would rather be somewhere else._ _

__"Are you alright, Jongie?" Yeosang whispered in said boy's ear. He ran his lips over the helix of Jongho's ear and down to his neck, leaving ever-so-soft kisses. Jongho whimpered at the ticklish feeling and the huge stretch his body is slowly becoming accustomed to. Jongho nodded and whispered back, "I-I'm okay. You can move, just slowly, p-please."_ _

__"Of course, baby." Yeosang left a final kiss on Jongho's lips and oh so slowly began to rock his hips._ _

__Jongho relaxed his body and closed his eyes, melting into the bed underneath him. Yeosang is here and making him feel so good. He doesn't know why he was so nervous, this is incredible, will happily do it again and again, 10/10._ _

__The younger male moaned loudly as Yeosang picked up speed, the sound of skin hitting skin filling the room. Yeosang leaned back down, roughly kissing Jongho again, all tongue and spit. Jongho didn't mind. "You feel so good, baby, like your hole was made for me," Yeosang stated as he bit at Jongho's bottom lip. Jongho moaned at the dirty talk and action. A different side of Yeosang always came out when they were doing dirty things with one another. It was a more confident, sex-driven Yeosang who's dirty talk really did something to Jongho. Jongho didn't mind this side of Yeosang. His boyfriend is always so soft and caring outside of the bedroom so Jongho welcomed this Yeosang with open arms._ _

__"P-please-" Jongho was cut off as Yeosang shoved his tongue into his mouth._ _

__The pair made out for a second before Jongho arched his back towards Yeosang's chest, a deep, guttural moan leaving his throat. "Found it," Yeosang smirked to himself. He then angled his hips to be able to hit Jongho's prostate each time he reentered his hole. Jongho felt sparks up his spine each time Yeosang hit that spot, absolute putty in his boyfriend's hands._ _

__"Sangie," Jongho reached a hand out for Yeosang who intertwined their fingers together, pushing down beside Jongho's head for better leverage. "You close, love?" Yeosang asked kissing Jongho's rosy cheeks, skin hot against his lips. Jongho just nodded, pleasure taking over his entire being. "Okay, Jongho, I got you, baby."_ _

__Yeosang picked up his pace, heat pooling at the bottom of his stomach as well. He aimed for Jongho's prostate each time before the younger arched his back a final time and came over his stomach. Jongho clenched tightly around Yeosang who groaned at the feeling, releasing into the condom._ _

__Both boys stayed there, their heaving breathes now taking over the room. Yeosang leaned forward to kiss Jongho's forehead before, regretfully, pulling out his now soft dick. He got off the bed, walking his way to the bathroom. He took and tied off the condom, throwing it in the trash, and grabbed a towel. He made the towel damp with cool-almost-warm water and walked back to his passed out boyfriend. Yeosang took a couple of seconds to just stare at the beautiful being on his bed. This was Yeosang's first time seeing Jongho glow so prettily, his golden skin radiating. With a soft smile, he began cleaning up Jongho's body, taking his time to go over each of the abdominal muscles that are coming to the surface. When Yeosang was done, he tossed the towel towards the laundry and sat down on the bed beside Jongho._ _

__The older ran his fingers through Jongho's sweaty bangs, moving them out of the way. The smaller male opened his eyes, "there he is, I thought I lost you there," Yeosang chuckled. "I think you did," Jongho replied, smiling up at his boyfriend. "We should shower," Jongho pouted, not wanting to move, "I know you don't want to get up but you'll feel much better." Yeosang could read him like a book. Jongho puffed out a defeated breath, "fine, but you have to come with me. I don't think I can feel my legs so I won't be able to hold myself up." Jongho said, full smile on display. Yeosang just laughed and rubbed at his head playfully, "of course, wouldn't want my prince to hurt himself."_ _

__Yeosang moved off the bed to let Jongho get up. The smaller male moved into a sitting position and pushed himself off the bed, grabbing onto Yeosang quickly as his legs shook under his weight. "I think you broke me," Jongho said as the pair walked slowly into the bathroom. Yeosang let Jongho rest against the wall as he went to turn on the shower. "If I broke you, we would know," Yeosang sent a smirk towards Jongho, who just stood there at the cockiness of his boyfriend._ _

__Yeosang walked back over to help Jongho step into the shower who let out a pleased sigh as the warm water washed over his sweaty body. "See? Better," Yeosang said matter-of-factly. "Yeah, yeah, thank you." Jongho snarkily replied, although there's no bite behind his words. Yeosang laughs and helps clean up his boyfriend._ _

__Once they were done, Yeosang wrapped Jongho in a towel and kissed him on the nose. "Stay here for a sec, I'm going to go change the sheets." Jongho just blushed and nodded at the sweetness of his lover. Yeosang came back a few minutes later with a pair of pajamas for Jongho, he himself already changed. Jongho thanked him and kissed his cheek as Yeosang took the towel away._ _

__They entered the bedroom together and both fell into their clean bed. Jongho had his back to Yeosang who cuddled up behind him, throwing the covers over top. He wrapped an arm around Jongho's waist and soaked in the silence._ _

__"Thank you," Jongho whispered like he was going to wake up the world if he spoke any louder. "For what, baby?" Yeosang asked into the nape of Jongho's neck. The smaller boy turned around in Yeosang's arms, now facing each other. "Thank you for this, for being my first," Jongho spoke softly into Yeosang's chest. Yeosang smiled at his cute boyfriend. He placed a hand under his chin, forcing his head up so they could look at each other. "Jongho, there's no need to thank me. I should be the one thanking you. It takes so much trust and love to give to someone to be able to be their first, and I'm so damn happy that you trust and love me enough to do so." Yeosang kissed Jongho's forehead, then his nose, then his lips, pressing slightly to convey his statement._ _

__They pulled away and smiled at each other. "I wouldn't want it to be anyone else," Jongho said, kissing Yeosang's nose this time, "I'm glad it was you, I hope you know that."_ _

__Yeosang pulled Jongho onto his chest, his head resting there. "I do know, Jongho, and I love you a lot." Jongho looked up, resting his chin on Yeosang's chest, "I love you too, a lot." Both boys giggled and shared a final kiss before passing out for the night._ _

**Author's Note:**

> hello! thank you for reading! I think this turned out longer than I expected but oh well  
> all comments and kudos are greatly appreciated :)


End file.
